GALAXY Town B
, Cog Maze |BGM = yama-loop 2, n3-HRiS (balcony), or@ネコノハ (Puzzle Piece Room), drm_loop_44 (Idol Purgatory)|caption = You lost your chance. There is no longer an idol to become.|Map ID = 0656, 0658, 0659, 0660 |Primary = GALAXY }}GALAXY Town B was the old second half of GALAXY Town, once accessible from an open door in the main area. Features GALAXY Town B was very similar to GALAXY Town A. It made up the centerpiece of the original world, containing most of its original events and attractions. The primary areas to visit here included the Factory, the Shopping Mall, and the Idol Purgatory. Aside from these, there were several other minor areas, including a room which contained a maroon-haired boy NPC who could not even be killed with the Chainsaw, as well as a strange house containing multiple beds and two masked NPCs from the outdoor section of the area. Factory The Factory was bar none the largest part of the original world. It was populated with black-and-white NPC "workers" as well as assembly lines for what seemed to be dolls, notable for the flickering and unsteady lighting. As you progressed, you'd pass by a room which contained a series of eight dolls as well as a ninth NPC blocking a smiling face on the wall. When you Chainsawed the ninth NPC to see the face, it would begin to frown, and the NPC would follow you quickly, though it did not act as a Chaser. Another detour lead through a long room lined with dolls in stasis, culminating in a room filled with several inactive NPCs, including a blue-haired girl which, before this world was removed, served as the only NPC in the game who actually directly spoke to Urotsuki, outside of the Debug Room or bonus content such as the Developer Room. A third hidden room was blocked by a Shadow Woman who will quietly say "やめて" ("Stop", a slower version of one of Urotsuki's "don't/can't" Japanese sound clips) that you can get past using the Invisible effect. It contained a prominent puzzle piece- tiled floor, as well as a very large variety of NPCs, including one which falled to pieces if Chainsawed; at that state, interacting with them irreversibly teleported Urotsuki to the Cog Maze. This one-way portal was the only successful way out of the room; if you attempted to leave normally, you would fall into the Idol Purgatory. At the end of the factory was an area where there were two NPCs - one with orange hair on a blue chair surrounded by rainbow dolls, the same one in the violet area, and another with green hair in the adjacent room. If you had chainsawed one and then met the other, they will chase you and show you their face if they catch you, similar to Monoe, though they do not act belligerent otherwise. Idol Purgatory The Idol Purgatory was an area similar to Guillotine World from the original Yume Nikki, yet also similar to a form of Sugar World with dark violet icing. If you had chainsawed all the doll girls and then entered the door near the orange-twintailed doll, the screen would fade to white and you are transported back to the hallway where you began. However, there are several doll boys that act as Chasers and speed up as you attack the girl dolls, impeding your progress in enacting a massacre, along with dormant Shadow Women which, if chainsawed, would unavoidably catch you and put you in stasis, forcing you to wake up. If you are caught, Urotsuki ends up in a room filled with 'ghost' dolls all lined up in a dead-end room which is obnoxiously off-center on the screen. A moving but non-chaser NPC with orange hair can transport you back to his area if you have met the green-haired NPC elsewhere in the factory before. Shopping Mall The Shopping Mall was an area filled with various NPCs who, unsurprisingly, were shopping. Talking to the masked muscle-shirt NPC at the counter allowed you to buy a variety of outfits for 250夢 each. These outfits range from bright ninja-like outfits to blue police costumes to princess-like floor-length bright magenta dresses. In even older versions of the game, there was an event called the Idol Performance that could be triggered through this area, the Factory, and through a room on the southern end of the map. One room in the Factory once contained an NPC who would give you an idol outfit. Once you have it, going into the first dressing room on the first floor curtain would cause Urotsuki to change into this outfit. (Once you had done this, you no longer needed to go into the factory to acquire the outfit and could change normally just by going into the dressing room). At the southern end of the map, there was a theater which contained a series of NPCs wearing this same Idol costume. Without the idol outfit equipped, you could watch them perform. If Urotsuki was wearing the idol outfit, the screen will fade to white and she would join them on stage, performing alongside them. Using the glasses effect without triggering the Idol Performance event would allow you to see a blue "ghost" idol behind the main five. 0.102e is the most recent version confirmed to allow access to the event. The NPC which gave Urotsuki the outfit was removed, and even if it hadn't been removed, the theatre itself had been blocked off by traffic cones, making it impossible to even see the idols. Trivia *In 0.102c, chainsawing certain unique NPCs in the Shopping Mall would make them retaliate by attacking Urotsuki using whatever weapons they have, killing her in gruesome manners, save for the cashier on the second floor, who would instead perform a spell that would suffocate her with vines which would then grow roses. This was immediately patched out following the version's release, as a result of negative backlash. Gallery y2kki102efactorydollsroom1.png|Don't chainsaw the guard Shadow Lady. This is your punishment. Cake house.jpg|At least it's not a gingerbread house. Ghost idol.jpg|I want to join you, someday. replacement.jpg|"Replace me, I'm tired if it." decisive moment.jpg|The decisive moment. dream come true.jpg|"Look! I did it!!" soon japan will be mine.png|I knew it! anime industry in a nutshell.png|So this is where the town's inhabitants come from. Madboys.png|The Idol Purgatory. Category:Locations Category:GALAXY Category:Removed Content